Bella's Song Oh My My My
by niki94
Summary: fic based on song by taylor swift. Bella and Edward are best friends who grow up together. please give it a try Better than it sounds. First fic. all human, BxE. Read and Review
1. lyrics

**Oh My My My**

**Summary: Fic based on song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. **

**Please listen to the song first.**

**First fic. Please Review**

I've included lyrics to the song

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...


	2. Chapter 1

_BPOV (present day-87 years old)_

_My body shook with sobs as I watched my one true love get lowered into the ground. I knew this day would come but I never thought it would come so soon. My daughter Renesmee and her husband Jacob picked me up off the ground and took my home. After reaching home I collapsed in a heap on my bed and hugged his pillow close to me, inhaling what was left of his scent. This rocked me into a sleep filled with dreams of him and me and our lives together_

BPOV (80 years ago- 7 years old)

" Bella, honey get dressed, we have some visitors coming over" my mommy called up the stairs

"okay…who's coming?" I was a little surprised since we very rarely had visitors come over to our house

"Dr. Cullen and his wife are coming over, they just adopted a son, and I think it would be nice if you make friends with him, since he doesn't know anyone here" she said while walking into my room. I simply nodded in reply. She took out some clothes for me to wear and walked out without speaking. I put on the clothes and came out of my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door because mommy and daddy were still upstairs getting ready. At eye level was a pair of pretty green eyes. They shone at me like lights. The boy whom the eyes belonged to had penny coloured hair and very pale skin. His daddy had blonde hair and was very tall and had blue eyes, his mommy was very pretty, and she had light brown hair and brown eyes.

Just then daddy came down stairs and called "Carlisle, you're here at last" at the sound of my daddy's voice, I was broken out of my awe of such a beautiful family and jumped a foot in the air, I would have fallen down and my face would have met the carpet, but a pair of arms caught me. I blushed like I usually do and mumbled thanks to whoever had caught me. I fought my way to my feet, looked down and hid my blush using my hair. "Bella, why don't you take Edward outside to play" I grabbed the boy I assumed to be Edward by the wrist and took him to the backyard.

"I'm Bella you're Edward yeah?" He nodded slowly, shyly, I noticed this and started to giggle, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you" I giggled again.

He chuckled "so Bella, how old are you?"

"I am….."

"You don't know how old you are" Edward was shocked.

"No silly, I was just joking with you, I am seven years old, how old are you?"

"nine"

It was clear he was still scared so I continued trying to get him to open up and tell me a bit about himself "Why did you move _Forks" _I shuddered at the name of the small rainy town we lived in. He noticed this and laughed

"Don't you like Forks? I moved here because Carlisle and Esme wanted to get out of Chicago after adopting me, they didn't want to raise a child in the city"

"Oh…" I pondered over this for a minute "no, I don't really like Forks. I always feel trapped here surrounded by clouds. I used to watch the weather channel every night until I noticed it never changes; I guess I just don't like the rain or the snow"

"It isn't raining today"

"Yet"

"Yet" he agreed. I paused for a moment

"Do you want to see my tree house" I asked suddenly shy.

"okay" he stood up "lead the way". I grabbed his hand and towed him toward the backyard trees. He took a good long look at it "Woah" he said finally "How did you get that up there.

"My friend Alice has a brother, he has huge muscles, and also my other friend Rosalie's brother. They're both really strong"

"I bet a could do it" he said egoistically "On my own" he added and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you can" I retorted sarcastically

"You think I can't do it, maybe I'll beat you up, then you'll know how strong I am" I gulped suddenly afraid. He was way bigger than me, he probably could beat me up, and make it hurt.

"I believe you" I whispered

"Good" he grinned a breathtaking crooked smile. We were silent for a moment, then I was curious

"Hey Edward, have you ever been kissed before". He looked at me oddly before answering

"no". I grinned feeling devious

"I dare you too kiss me". He raised an eyebrow but leaned forward with his lips puckered and his eyes closed anyway. Just when he was about to reach me I ran away and hid behind a tree. I peered out and was met with a sight of Edward falling face first into the lawn. I bit back a laugh, but a small giggle escaped me anyway.

"Bella… that wasn't very nice" he got up and chased me around the lawn.

3 person POV

Inside the house Renee, Esme, Charlie and Carlisle watched their children chase each other around the lawn. They had seen Edward pucker his lips and lean forward to kiss Bella when she ran away. Charlie turned toward Carlisle and said with a small smile on his face

" Carlisle, those two are going to make us in laws one day" Carlisle grinned because Charlie had been thinking the same thing he had

" they sure will Charlie". Renee and Esme smiled and rolled their eyes looking at their husbands interact.

**That was the first chapter I have ever written**

**10 Reviews for a new chapter **

**Niki94**


	3. Chapter 2

**All right guys. I didn't get 10 reviews for the last chapter but I'm giving you an update anyway cuz I had it ready, and I'm bored cuz I have a holiday**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and last chapter: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like making them do stuff. I also do not own Oh my my my, that belongs to Taylor Swift.**

_Recap_**: **_" Carlisle, those two are going to make us in laws one day" Carlisle grinned because Charlie had been thinking the same thing he had_

" _they sure will Charlie". Renee and Esme smiled and rolled their eyes looking at their husbands interact_.

BPOV (71 years ago- 16 years old)

I felt the springs of my mattress bouncing up and down and opened my eyes to see a 4'10" evil shopaholic pixie jumping up and down on my bed. "Alice, go away!" I groaned.

"NO!!!You have to go shopping with me today, Rose is sick and I never get to see you anymore because of Edward, honestly, if you spent more time with me and less with him you might actually look like a girl once in a while, and no-one will confuse you for a guy like last Saturday" she ranted some more but I tuned her out. To be honest, I was listening for the familiar purr of the Volvo's engine which meant Edward rescuing me from the force currently attacking me. I sighed in relief when I heard it but Alice didn't because she was still talking. I was snapped out of my reverie by Alice waving her hand in front of my face "Are you even listening to me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Uh… Not really" My tone was uncaring and I immediately regretted it. Alice's face fell into the most adorable pout possible and I groaned internally. "Alice, I'm sorry but I really hate shopping" I said gently. Just then the door swinging open downstairs saved me from Alice's usual questioning as to how I could hate shopping.

"Honey, I'm home" Edward's beautiful voice called up the stairs. Oh yeah, did I mention I am completely and utterly in love with him. That's right, I, Bella Swan am completely and utterly in love with my best friend Edward Cullen.

"I'll go Bella, since lover boy is here you'll probably be distracted" Alice snickered

"Alice, HE. IS. NOT. MY. _BOYFRIEND" _I all but screamed the last word at her. Alice haat had a chance to sneak out yet when Edward walked into the room and asked very casually leaning against the doorframe.

"who's not your boyfriend Bella?" I stuttered for a moment before replying hoping that my face wouldn't show I was lying, "Mike Newton isn't my boyfriend" Mike Newton had been chasing me around trying to get me to go on a date with him since seventh grade, and it wasn't going to work. Edward snorted

"Of course he isn't your boyfriend, he'd have to pass the best friend test, and clearly I wouldn't let you date him, Alice, would you let her date him?"

"NO!!! I would rather burn all my shoes before letting Bella any where near that pile of filth, now if you'll excuse me, since Bella isn't going to the mall with me, I'll get Jasper to come. Stay safe you two" she winked at me and said while leaving the room. I blushed at her last comment.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked me curiously

"What was what supposed to mean?" I asked pretending to be clueless

"You know what Bella, all that '_stay safe_' nonsense"

"Um. She was just uh…joking around?" It came out more like a question. He raised one eyebrow disbelievingly, I just chuckled nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure" he said the word dripping with sarcasm. "Anyhow, I came here with purpose today" he plonked down on my bed and I turned to face him.

"Don't you always? You come here to save me from Alice" I said grinning

"True, but I have an ulterior motive today" I raised an eyebrow at him. He got down on one knee and I gasped, my eyes widened and I stopped breathing. _He couldn't really be asking me this…could he? _"Bella, you have been my best friend for the past 10 years, next week I have my prom, if I don't have a date all the bimbos like Tanya will attack me. Isabella Marie Swan, will you go to prom with me?" I almost groaned in frustration and disappointment, but to keep up the façade I tapped my chin pretending to think

"Hmm…Go to prom with my best friend, to save him from bimbos or go shopping with Alice, it's a really tough decision Edward, but I think I've made up my mind, I'm going shopping with Alice" His face fell into a heart breaking pout he knew I couldn't resist and used it against me. I swear this boy knows exactly what goes on in my head and how it works, like some freaky mind reader.

"Pwease Bella, pwetty pwease, I'll be your best friend" He begged some more trying to make me give in, I knew I should strengthen my resolve, but honestly, I couldn't last two seconds against 'the pout' so I gave in.

"You already are my best friend Edward, but if I must I'll go to prom with you" I grumbled pretending to be irritated. His entire face lit up and his eyes shone like pretty lights. He kissed my cheek making my heart go into hyper drive.

"You will not regret this Bella, I swear I will make it up to you, so I will pick you up next Friday at 6:00, be ready kay. Besides you have to tell your parents you have a date that night, then they'll want to meet your 'date' and I'll turn up, it'll be fun to see their expressions, won't it." He said all this in one breath, and it scared me.

"Edward, slow down. I swear, you are turning more and more into Alice every day. I knew you were spending too much time with her" He grinned sheepishly in response. We spent the rest of the day watching movies, alternating between action flicks and romantic comedies.

**Guys this is a fair trade. You give me reviews I give you chapters. Deal.**

**I just want 10. Pretty Please with Edward Cullen on top. PLEASE. Niki94**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will. But can I own Edward Cullen?**

**SM: No he is mine. Muahahaha**

**Me: sniffles**

The moment Edward walked out the door I flipped out my Nokia Aeon **(Search for it, It's a really hot phone :D). **I dialled Alice's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"Alice" I paused until I heard Jasper say something in the background and Alice giggle. "ALICE, URGENT!!! Edward just asked me to prom" she squealed. "I know! But…he only thinks of me as a friend, this is gonna be really hard for me, to be so close to him"

"Bella, you are his best friend, you guys are really close" she stated pretty clueless

"Alice, I meant physically"

"Oh." She paused for a moment then said something to jasper. "Bells, tomorrow Rose and I are taking you shopping, no complaints, you need a dress that will render him speechless, a dress that will make his jaw drop and make him realize that he likes you as so much more than a friend. This is the one chance you have Bella, do you want to take it?" she sounded like she was the commander of the military, preparing troops to go into battle.

"You know what Alice, I think I need to, I don't think I can handle being his friend forever, and watch him prance around with another girl on his arm."

"Good. Hey Bells, How did he ask you?"

"OMG Alice he was joking around the entire time…" I described exactly how he did it, from when he got down on one knee to 'the pout'. Alice was laughing so hard when I was done, I could almost imagine her rolling on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah, Bella, I can almost imagine your face when he got down on his knee" she managed to splutter out in between laughs. She started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Alice, it isn't funny, I was freaking out inside,. Do you know how weird it is to have your best friend, who you are not dating by the way, to get down on one knee in front of you? I almost fainted right there. I'm sure that would have been a sight"

"True, true, sorry, sorry, how bout we come pick you up at 11 tomorrow, dress comfortably and be ready." After she was dome laughing a bit more at my expense we talked for an hour before hanging up and getting ready. I took a shower and let the warm water unknot the muscles in my back; I poured some of my strawberry shampoo out onto my hand and lathered it into my hair. I used my freesia shower gel, rinsed off and turned the shower off. I dried off and got dressed into a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants and went straight to bed. That night I dreamed of Edward.

********************************************************************

The next morning I woke up and glanced at the clock, purely from habit. The red numbers glared at me 10:56. I cussed under my breath and scrambled out of bed, I threw on the first clothes I laid my hands on which just so happened to be a pair of skinny jeans and a flowing blue top**. **I brushed my teeth then brushed my hair and pulled it up into a neat ponytail. Just then I heard a car pull up down stairs. I raced back to my room and looked out the window, sure enough, standing in the driveway was Alice's flashy yellow Porsche, and I saw my favourite pixie climbing out of the driver's seat, and a tall blonde climbing out of the passenger seat. I slipped on a pair of sandals, put on a bit of lip gloss and eye liner, grabbed my phone wallet, keys and a small bag to carry them in, did once last mirror check then ran down stairs and grabbed a Granola Bar. I checked the kitchen clock and realized that it was 11:05; I had gotten ready in 9 minutes. I opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch; I locked the dead bolt then walked down the driveway where they were both waiting for me leaning against the car.

Alice looked me over and raised an eyebrow at the fact I had been able to dress myself, 'decently' as she put it, without her help. She grinned and wiped a faux tear from her eye "Bella, I am so proud of you, Rose our little girl is growing up" she snickered while climbing into the car.

"Shut up" I growled at them climbing into the back seat.

"By the way Bella" Alice said in a very no-nonsense tone "you are seven minutes late, therefore you just lost seven of your ten vetoes"

"Alice" I whined knowing nothing was going to work "Please, Please, Please can I have my vetoes back"

"Muahahaha **(My fave word, you'll be seeing this a lot)**" Alice laughed evilly. "You wish, Bella, You wish" she and Rosalie snickered up front. I groaned loudly. "We're here" Alice announced loudly "Come on lazy bones, up and at 'em" I grumbled while getting out of the car. She and Rosalie grabbed one of my wrists each and dragged me into the mall.

"Jesus Rose" I said rubbing my wrists after they released me "I thought you were my friend, but you're just as bad as the pixie over there" I looked pointedly in Alice's direction. She laughed

"Bells, you know if I was over there with the pixie you'd be a lot worse off, you should be thankful she put me on watch duty, to make sure you don't run off". Alice rushed toward us her eyes alight with excitement.

"I have found the perfect dress for you Bella, Edward is going to _die _when he sees you, he won't know what hit him" She said while dragging us over to the rack. She motioned to the sales person who took the dress off the rack to show us.

"W.O.W." was all Rosalie could say. Meanwhile for the first time in my life, I was _speechless. _I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Alice" I breathed "this. Is. Amazing, this dress is _perfect, _it is so,_ me" _I said absolutely stunned. Alice pushed me in the dressing room to try it on. The dress was blue, Edward's favourite colour on me according to Alice, It had a strap on one shoulder and embroidery on the top half. It was fitted around the chest and loosened out into a straight skirt **(Picture on profile)**. When I stepped out, for the first time since I had known her, Alice was speechless, Alice Brandon was actually speechless, Rosalie was as well. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Bella, you look…_amazing. _Turn around and look at yourself in the mirror" I did as she asked and was stunned. I couldn't believe that was really me, I had to reach out and touch the mirror just to be sure.

"Is that really _me?"_

They both nodded slowly, still not completely coherent. "This is the dress. This is my dress" All three of us grinned. I went back in changed. After changing back into my regular clothes, I looked at the price tag. After looking at that little piece of cardboard I nearly burst into tears. This was too far outside my budget especially if I needed to buy shoes as well. "Alice" I called softly, tears misting up my eyes.

"Yes" she asked turning around, she saw the tears in my eyes and her look of content was replaced with one of horror. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't afford this Alice, especially if I need to buy shoes, let's look somewhere else" she eyed me carefully, then took the dress from me and went to the cashier and took out her credit card and paid for my dress. I looked at her horrified. "Alice, I wasn't suggesting anything". She snorted

"I know Bella, consider it a…gift, from me to you" she stepped cautiously over the word gift, knowing I hated receiving presents

"Fine, I won't make a fuss this time, but don't bother next time cause then I'll just return it, got it" I said Sternly, then I hugged her as a sort of thank you.

"Now it's time for shoes" Rose said from behind us, joining our hug, sandwiching me in the middle, we all giggled.

We went to the shoe shop and once again Alice went crazy. She picked out a few pairs of heels, a couple of metallic blue ones and a couple of silver ones. My eyes went directly to a pair of 3 inch stiletto heels with silver studs on it** (Shoe on profile). **I tried them on and they fit like a charm. I tried walking in them, I nearly broke my leg. Alice simply shook her head and said "It's a good thing Edward will be there to catch you Bella". I immediately blushed at her comment. Come on let's go by them. We wore my regular sandals, put the shoes back in the box and went to the cashier to pay for them. Since Alice had paid for my dress, I actually had enough to pay for my shoes. We took our bags and walked out of the mall, toward the car park, when I bumped into someone and awaited the impact of falling on the ground. None came. Instead I felt a pair of muscular arms supporting me. At the realization I blushed profusely. Then I felt sparks where his skin came in contact with mine. I muttered a quick sorry and finally looked up at my savior. I was looking into a pair of familiar pair of sparkling green eyes.

"Hey Bella" Edward grinned, looking out at me from under his lashes "Fancy seeing you here". I slapped him on the chest.

"Watch where you are going next time Edward" I glared at him the best I could while my heart was telling me to lean forward and kiss him. He chuckled, his sweet breath blowing onto my face. I nearly passed out right there. Suddenly a shocked look passed through his eyes so quickly I thought I had imagined it, but his eyes went hard almost instantly, a devoid of any emotion.

"I'll see you later Bella" he said releasing me, allowing me to stand on my own, I wobbled, but he steadied me "Be careful, I don't want you visiting my dad" he grinned. Then he and Jasper, who I hadn't even noticed, walked off.

"OMG Bella" Alice squealed in my ear as soon as they were out of ear shot. "You should have seen looked from where we were standing, he looked like he wanted to kiss you senseless right there. He is absolutely IN LOVE with you Bella." She squealed again. I sighed as I got in the car for the drive back home.

This is such a long chapter. But I have to thank my brother for this, because he encouraged me to finish writing this chapter even when I didn't want to. Love you.

You guys know the drill, 5 reviews please. Also my Chinese New Year break just got over and I'm going to school from Monday, so updates probably aren't going to be more than once a week, unless I find time to update. Sorry. Niki94


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! It's finally the weekend again! Yay! I finally found time to type for all of you. **

**Anyhoo on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I tried to buy Edward for all us fan girls out there, but they wouldn't let me ******

Alice had just put the finishing touches to my make up when I heard the bell ring downstairs. I carefully slipped on my shoes making sure I didn't lose my balance while Alice went to open the door. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I gasped and my jaw dropped. The girl looking back at me, couldn't be me, however she had the same high cheekbones, brown eyes and brown hair. Alice had promised to keep the make up light and that was a promise she had kept, however I did not naturally look in this incredible, did I? No, I didn't. I reached out to make sure it really was my reflection staring at me, the girl in the glass imitated my movement. Where our fingers met, there was nothing but cool glass. Tears filled my eyes, but I was careful not to let any spill, Alice might murder me if I ruined all her hard work. I chuckled at the thought and opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs watching my feet the whole time. It would be a real shame if I tripped and spent the night at the hospital.

I reached the bottom step and finally looked up. I heard a sharp intake of air and noticed Edward wearing a tux **(Edward in a tux. Yum!) **He was holding a single red rose in his right hand. I finally looked at his face. His eyes were glazed over, I had dazzled him. I giggled internally. His jaw was wide open and his hair was the usual epitome of a mess. I walked right up to him and whispered in his ear.

"You're going to catch flies" I giggled while he shook his momentary daze off.

"Wow, Bella. You look…ravishing" he struggled to find the right word and he seemed almost breathless while speaking. I giggled again. He noticed the flower in his hand and reached out and handed it to me

"This is for you" I smiled and mumbled thanks, I was surprised with myself, I had been so confident just seconds ago. I took the rose from him and went to find a vase to put it in. Alice, who I had forgotten was even here, took the flower from me and said "Go, Go I'll do this for you, have fun with your prince charming" she winked at me and I blushed. "Aha. I knew you wouldn't need the blush' I blushed again. She laughed and pushed me out of the kitchen toward Edward.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah" He led me outside by the elbow, but I didn't see his Volvo anywhere, instead I saw a sleek black car. "Edward, where's your car?" he looked confused by my question

"Its right there" he said like he was speaking to a five year old. My jaw dropped.

"I didn't know you had another car"

"Its my special occasion car, My Vanquish"

I made a face without realizing it and he chuckled, and opened the passenger side door to me and ran to the other side. "Always the gentlemen" I muttered under my breath as he got in. He grinned wider and started the car. He drove as he usually does, fast, toward the school. The prom was being held in the school gym, since it was the only room in town large enough to hold a dance. We pulled up and parked in the school lot. He got out and ran to the other side while I unbuckled my seat belt and reached for the door handle when he opened it. He grinned seeing my hand outstretched reaching for the handle. He took the outstretched hand in his own warm one. I was ecstatic and felt sparks racing through my body, pulsing from that one point of connection. I glanced up at his face to see if he felt what I did, but it gave away no trace of emotion I captured his gaze with my own, at that point I had the smallest inkling that he might possibly feel the same way about me that I did about him. I smiled a small smile at the fraction of the possibility.

He led me into the building and bought tickets for the both of us. We entered through an arch that had been created over the door of the gym. Inside there were a few couples twirling around gracefully on the make-shift dance floor, immediately felt jealous that they could do that without tripping over something and knocking everyone over like I would have. Edward followed my gaze and asked me if I would like to dance. My eyes widened and I refused at once. He read the terror in my eyes and smirked. He unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. They were smouldering and I gasped. I looked down

"Please Bella, just one dance" My shook my head violently refusing to look him in the eye, knowing that if I did I would regret it and would agree to something I didn't want to do. He knew what I was doing and used one finger and irresistible power to push my chin up so I would look him square in the eye. "Please Bella" he breathed out. I smelt his sweet breath and unconsciously leaned closer inhaling. He seemed to find it funny and chuckled. "Come on Bella, would you refuse me a dance at my own prom? Bellaaaa" He whined at the end. He sounded like a stubborn child. "Please Bella" he asked his eyes smouldering again. I nodded slowly. He grinned joyfully and dragged me toward the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, and I was suddenly terrified.

"Edward" My voice shook "I can't dance" He laughed again

"Its all in the leading" I gave in knowing he would be able to convince me of anything "Here" he said gently placing me on his feet "Hold on tight so you don't fall" I nodded slowly.

Just then David Archuleta's 'crush' came on. I froze, I knew the lyrics for this song, they described exactly how I felt about Edward, and here I was about to _dance_ on it with Edward. This would not be good. Edward chuckled and started singing in my ear

"I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time,

Deep inside was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

Its just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You've got me hypnotized, So mesmerised

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath when I look at you

Are you holding back like the way I do

Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this Crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Going Away-ay-ay

Has it Ever crossed you mind,

when we're hanging spending time girl

Are we just friends, or is there more

Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take

Cause I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last, last forever

Forever!

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath when I look at you

Are you holding back like the way I do

Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this Crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Going Away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You've got me hypnotized, So mesmerised

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath when I look at you

Are you holding back like the way I do

Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this Crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ay

Going Away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay."

When the song was over he kissed my hand and whispered in my ear "I'll go get us something to drink okay?" he kissed my cheek and walked off. I flushed bright red after he kissed my cheek and couldn't help but stare after him. He turned around and saw me gawking at him and winked. He grinned and went to pour out the drinks. While I was staring at him I hadn't noticed that Mike Newton, a boy in my year, had sidled up behind me until he spoke, his tone rebellious

"So, you and Cullen, huh?" I shook my head.

"No, he's just my friend" disappointment riddled through my voice on the last word. Mike shook his head

"He really likes you, you know that Bella" I was about to shake my head again but he spoke again "He's in love with you. He's scared though, he's absolutely terrified of rejection. He spoke to me the other day. He told me he wants to tell you, but is scared that you'll laugh in his face, but I don't think you will. I think you need to make the first move, 'because he's too scared to." I turned around to face him.

"Thanks Mike" gratitude saturated my voice. "I think I might" I muttered the last few words mostly to myself. Then I heard Edward's voice behind me and I twirled around.

"Mike, what are you telling my date?" his tone was irritated

"I was just telling her about our little chat the other day" His smirk was evident in his words, and a faint blush appeared on Edward's cheeks. My eyes widened in shock. I had never seen Edward blush in my existence.

"Get lost Newton" He muttered. Mike grinned widely, winked at me and loped off in the other direction. I smirked broadly and Edward handed me my cup frowning. "What did he tell you" he growled. I grinned and made a notion of zipping my lips shut and tossing the key. "Are you ready to leave" I nodded

"Yeah" He nodded and took the cup from my hand and tossed it in the trashcan and then he grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out of the school. We walked to the car hand in hand and he opened the passenger side door for me and I clambered in. He shut the door behind me and jogged to the other side. He started the engine and backed out of the space. Then he turned to face me

"Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked me quietly.

"Sure" I replied equally as quietly nodding. He nodded once and for a change drove slowly toward the creek. To our spot

**Wow. I am impressed with myself. That was way longer than I though it would be. You guys are in for a little surprise next chapter, a surprise I didn't see coming, so…yeah. Adios for now. Niki94.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! I got another chapter out this weekend. So here you go, Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer owns all**

BPOV

The drive was silent most of the way, and just by glancing at Edward's face you could tell there was something bothering him, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He mouth was turned downwards, an unusual occurrence for him and there were creases in his fore head, frown lines. He seemed distracted by something and I wanted to ask him what it was, but I knew he would tell me when he was ready to and that I shouldn't pressure it out of him. I tried studying his eyes to figure it out, but they were hard and ice-cold. This scared me. His eyes were always filled liquid warmth, and showed me exactly what he was thinking, but now, nothing. "We're here" his near-silent voice snapped me out of my careful examination of him. I unclasped my seatbelt without a word and started reaching for the door handle. The door opened "You didn't really think I would let you do that, did you?" He smiled faintly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. He closed the door but didn't bother locking the car. No-one came here except for us, this was our spot in town, we were sure others knew about it, but no-one ever bothered coming down here. We had discovered this spot quite by accident three or four years ago when we were cycling and had left the path, we were lost and were looking for something familiar to guide us back. A short while after my parents were going through some problems and were fighting, I left and came here, somehow Edward figured out I would come here and found me

Edward was about to sit down on the edge as we usually do but then remembered my dress and realized that Alice might murder me if I messed it up. He offered me his hand and asked in the same quiet voice "Do you want to go for a little walk with me" I reached out and took his hand while replying

"Sure" he smiled faintly again only this time it actually reached his eyes.

EPOV **(I know!)**

I offered her my hand and asked if she wanted to go for a walk with me. She agreed and took my outstretched hand. I smiled briefly. This might work out better than I thought it would. Hopefully. I was scared about this, of course I was. Bella was my best friend; she knew everything about me, except one. I had never felt this way about her before today, when I saw her in that dress, I couldn't believe my best friend had grown up so much and hadn't really noticed. She was a grown woman; she had a flawless body, and was extremely beautiful. The make up she wore just emphasized that. She had a great personality. She was funny, sarcastic, kind, thoughtful, selfless, she was extremely smart and hard working, she was a little shy, but that just made me like her even more, I couldn't believe she wasn't the same seven year old girl I had met so many years ago. Our parents would always joke around with each other, saying that some day we would grow up, fall in love, get married, and have lots of little grand babies for them. The thought used to make me laugh but now it appealed to me. Whenever someone had asked me what I looked for in a girlfriend, I would always describe Bella, and they would say "Oh, are you with Bella then, I didn't know that" and me and Bella would laugh it off later, yet all these years I had been blind, and stupid. I couldn't believe I never knew how I felt about my best friend. Well, today I realized and she was going to know.

"Bella" I began. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It was now or never. I could feel her eyes on my face. I turned to face her and opened my eyes. I was faced with a breathtaking sight; Bella. Her eyes were alight with curiosity and there was a gentle smile tugging on her lips. "I need to tell you something…"

BPOV

"I need to tell you something…"he trailed off. I was extremely curious he was never like this and if he was whatever was on his mind had to be extremely important

"Go on" I encouraged

He sighed "I don't know how to say this…"he trailed off again. I sighed and simply said

"Put it however is easiest" He gave me an exasperated look after I said this

"Don't you think I'm trying? Jesus Bella" he ran his finger through his hair. "Fine; I'm going to put his as simply as I possibly can. I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ISABELLA SWAN" my eyes widened and my jaw fell. His eyes on the other hand were alight with excitement. He calmed down a bit and faced me. Then his eyes were filled with grief. "Sorry" he said, his voice was saturated in the grief his eyes showed, and for the first time since I had known him his eyes watered like he was about to start crying. He turned away from me. I was still too shocked from his confession to say anything. When I finally realized he was crying I put my hand on his broad shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but I kept it there firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward, because I love you too." I said as gently as I could. He whirled around in shock. His eyes were red and more tears were threatening to fall over, tear tracks stained his cheeks. I pulled him into a hug and he buried his face in my hair.

"Do you really mean that?" he mumbled into the top of my head. I stated laughing. How could he possibly believe I didn't really think that? Those three words had been threatening to come out of my mouth for the past three years.

"Of course I really think that Edward. I've had to stop myself from telling you for the past few years" I stated truthfully.

"Thank you" he whispered lifting his face off my hair. He studied my face carefully, and then he asked, unsure. "Can I…kiss you?" I was too overjoyed to say anything and simply nodded. And then his cool lips pressed very softly against mine. What neither of us was prepared for was my response. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent **(Sound familiar?). **With irresistible force he pushed me away and chuckled. "Well, that was something else wasn't it? Another first for us" He chuckled again. I leaned a little further back and took in his entire appearance. His hair was dishevelled, his green eyes were sparkling, and his lips were red and swollen from kissing. I couldn't help it and I leaned in and gave him a little peck on the lips, once; twice; thrice; on the fourth he held me against his lips for a few seconds then released me grinning. "I love you" he murmured

"I love you too" I whispered almost inaudibly but his sharp ears picked it up and he chuckled. He then checked his watch.

"Damn"

"What is it?"

"It's 1:30, I was supposed to have you back by 12:00, Chief Swan has probably stayed up waiting for you. Remember when we told him I was taking you to prom. He said if I didn't have you back on time, he would send a search party all over town to make sure I hadn't stolen his only child's innocence, otherwise he would chop my balls off and hand them over his fire place. And I think he was serious about it" I giggled. I couldn't help it. Edward turned to glare at me. "You think this is funny don't you." I shook my head trying to hold back my laughter but a giggle escaped me despite myself. "Come on" he growled "Let's get you home before Chief Swan castrates me" with that, he picked me up bridal style and threw me over his shoulder. I started banging with my fists on his back, when I decided while I was here I might as well embarrass him. I smacked his ass. And he simply said, his smirk evident in his voice "Like my ass, do you?" he gently put me down on the ground and I clambered into the car. He closed the door and ran to the other side. He started the engine and reversed. He took my left hand in his own and kept the other on the steering wheel the whole way home. I must have fallen asleep; because he gently shook me and said "we're here" he tried to peer in through the windows to check if there were any lights on. "I'll walk you to the door" He got out of his side of the car and I was about to open my door when I opened it myself, and smiled up at him cheekily.

"I've wanted to that all night" He chuckled and took my hand in his own. He walked with me up the path to the porch.

"Well, goodnight" he said releasing my hand and stuffing both of his in his pockets. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight" I turned toward the door, and faced back to him and winked. His mouth fell and I giggled. I unlocked the door and let myself in leaving him standing on the porch his mouth hanging open. I ran to the living room and looked out the window. I saw him standing on the porch and shaking himself out of his daze. He then turned around and walked back to his car, and drove off into the night.

**Wow. That's 1,750 words I wrote in one sitting. I finally managed to write EPOV, I was debating whether or not I should put it in. Tell me how I did. Oh yeah and three more things**

**Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW!!!**

**That's all. Niki94**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I know this chapter's probably crap since I came up with it while I was writing, no ideas beforehand, so bear with me, if its totally crap I might take it down and do it again, anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I am not steph meyer and I do not own twilight**

Groaning, I rolled over in my bed trying to get some more sleep, I was arguing with the side of me that was absolutely sure last night was a dream, there was no way in hell some one like Edward felt the same way about me, he was a Greek god and I was just his nerdy, plain best friend. I took a deep breath and sighed. Then I heard three successive rings of the doorbell downstairs, a sure sign that Edward was here. I thought my mom was home, so I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I just finished rinsing my mouth when the door bell rang again.

"MOM! Could you open the door, that's probably Edward" I didn't get a reply, _so my mom was out _I thought to myself, I sighed again and walked slowly downstairs to let Edward in. I opened the door, and there he was, leaning against the door frame, grinning down at me crookedly

"Hello Bells" he grinned and pushed himself off the door frame, pushed passed me and asked over his shoulder "What's for breakfast?"

"I should have known you came here for food" I mumbled under my breath, he must have heard me because he grinned wider "What would you like" I said louder

"hmm" he was debating in his head, then he looked me straight in the eye, could see a trace of humour lurking in his expression "I want…you" I gasped, he tone was deadly serious, and I had to stop myself from kissing him right there. It was almost as though he could read my mind, because he crossed the kitchen toward me in two large strides and crushed his lips to mine. OH. MY. GOD! He was kissing me, last night wasn't a dream. I kissed him back. The tip of his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, I parted my mouth slightly to let him in. I felt his tongue hesitantly enter my mouth and seek out my own. They battled for dominance but eventually he own out and he explored the inside of my mouth. Unfortunately breathing was a necessity and I had to pull back, he picked my lips twice and rested his forehead against mine, and we were both out of breath and grinning at each other like idiots.

"So, did last night really happen, then" he chuckled breathlessly and nodded. "so does that mean I can do this when ever I want" I said leaning up to lace a soft peck on his lips, he nodded again, I think he was slightly incoherent, I had dazzled him. I giggled at the thought. He finally broke out of his haze

"I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you for breakfast" he said with a smirk on his face, I smacked his arm jokingly and he continued "but since you aren't on the menu, I'll settle for waffles" I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and started taking out the ingredients for waffles, he sat down on the counter top where I was "So" he started "how was your night" I shrugged not wanting him to know the dirty dreams I was having about him being tied up to a bed post. But the traitor blush stained my cheeks anyway. He grinned evilly, "Won't you tell me Bella" he asked looking up at me from under his eyelashes, his voice intentionally seductive. He was forcing me to look into his eyes, as usual he dazzled me and the truth came pouring out of my mouth like word vomit. He grinned triumphantly. I refused to look at him "A bed post?! Seriously?" I shrugged again and more blood rushed to my cheeks. He started laughing so hard at his, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He noticed my murderous expression and tried to pull himself together. "I'm sorry, I can behave myself, and you just caught me off guard"

"You wanted to know" I pointed out. He nodded solemnly but I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter. I sighed and just said "you can laugh, it is kind of funny" I simply said. He roared in laughter again. I sighed again and went back to making the batter. He was still laughing once the waffles were ready. "Are you done yet, because your waffles are getting cold" I said glaring at him, pretending to be annoyed, he gathered himself and sat down opposite from me on the little island in the kitchen

"These smell delicious Bells" I smiled and thanked him. He took a bite and chewed carefully while thinking. "Tell me, would you be opposed to going on a date with me tonight"

"Umm…not at all" he grinned.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 5, be ready, and dress casually" I nodded and smiled.

Once he was done with the waffles he walked over to the sink and started washing his plate. I looked at him disapprovingly. "Edward, you don't have to do that you know?" he looked back and winked at me

"I know, I wanted to" he smiled shyly "I have to go, thanks for breakfast and I'll be here to pick you up at 5" he was about to walk out the door when I called out to him to wait a moment. I ran toward the door and gave him a hard kiss, I murmured against his lips

"Can't wait for our date tonight" I felt his lips pulled upward. He gave me one last peck and strode out the door. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him in my life.

**Okay everyone, I know that was pretty short and crappy, but I honestly had no idea what I was writing so tell me if you love it or hate it. Next chapter is going to be her telling Alice and Rose, and possibly the date, I'm not sure about that.**

**One last thing, I saw that I have a few readers from my town, Hong Kong. It made me curious, and I want to know which schools you guys go to, you don't have to give your names if you don't want to, just your school. That's all for now. Niki94**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There I said it. SM owns all.**

**Hey everyone! I had the most stressful week, tests all over. UGH! I still have one more to go on the 27****th********. Anyhoo…this chapter is Bella telling Alice bout what happened at prom and about that morning and maybe the date, I don't know yet, I'm just gonna go with the flow. I'm just babbling now, so on with the story. Niki94**

BPOV

As soon as Edward was out of sight I whipped out my cell phone and dialled 2 on my speed dial, Alice, when she answered I just told her to conference with Rosalie.

"Hey Bells! How was prom?"Rose asked as soon as she came on the line. Alice being Alice felt the need to butt in.

"Yeah! How come you haven't told me, usually you call me straight after"

"Trust me, I did" I giggled after saying that, imaging the dirty thoughts going through the girls minds right about now after they went silent

"He stayed the night" Alice said in a horse whisper. She was completely shocked. I knew Edward hadn't stayed the night but I did, so I decided to play with them a little

"Well…" I dragged it on a bit, to kill them from anticipation. They both squealed loudly, making me deaf and I hadn't even 'spilled' yet "No" I ended simply putting an end to their squealing.

"Oh."Rose said slowly. "We shouldn't have assumed something happened, I mean, we were up all last night discussing the possibilities, I guess we just assumed he grew a pair" By this point she was babbling and it was almost painful to hold back my laughter.

"Rose"I choked out, pretending to be shocked "Are you suggesting that my boyfriend doesn't have a pair" I grinned toothily at the word at pulled the phone away from my ear, because the squealing had restarted, louder than ever.

"You better start giving us details Isabella Marie Swan, or I will make you pay for it" I cringed at her use of my full name.

"Fine, but you guys had better come over here, after all I need _someone_ to get me ready for my hot date tonight" Cue screaming,

"AAAAAHHH" right on time I thought to myself. "We'll be there in ten, get your ass ready Rose, I'm picking you up…not, I'm in the car" Alice hung up. I giggled

"See you in a bit Bells"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye" Rose hung up and I ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had picked up from Edward. Edward. I internally sighed at his name; I was so in love with him, it was bordering on painful. A quick succession of rings of the doorbell a few minutes later announced the arrival of Rosalie and a certain little bouncing ball of energy. I jogged to the door and yanked it open. I grinned when I was attacked by both of them in a group of hug.

"BELLA" Alice yelled straight in my ear.

"Yeah, by the way thanks Alice, I am now officially deaf" I retorted sarcastically. Rosalie snorted and Alice tutted at me.

"Honestly, how are you going to impress him tonight with such a sharp tongue Isabella" I cringed visibly at the sound of my full name. Rose was having a full scale laughter attack, leaning on the door frame for support. I threw her a sharp glare, which turned into a big smile and I tackled her into a big bear hug.

"Rosie! I haven't seen you in sooo long, I actually missed you, unlike the pixie" I shot a dirty look at Alice. She laughed again

"Bella, I saw you two days ago"

'"So" I shot her a 'duh' look. She shook her head at me. Meanwhile Alice grabbed both our wrists and yanked us up to my room. She was about to bounce down on my bed when she hesitated and asked

"Is the bed safe? Or did you guys christen it last night" I burst out laughing.

"It…it's…safe" I managed to choke out between bursts of laughter leaning on Rose. "I thought I told you he didn't stay the night. Did you honestly think we would do _that_ already? You know what? Don't answer that"

"Well…." I raised an eyebrow at her "Hey. Don't give me that look. Rose thought that as well" she raised her hands in the air defensively while I turned to look at Rose. Rose just brushed it off and plopped herself down onto my bed

"Well, what happened last night Bella? We. Want. Details." I sighed dramatically

"If you must know…" I started seemingly without interest "Itwasthemostperfectnightever, afterthepromwewentforadriveandthenhetoldmehelovesme, thenwekissed. Thismorning, hecameoverforbreakfastandweweretalkingandwekissedagain, thenheaskedmeout" **(Translation: It was the most perfect night ever, after the prom we went for a drive and then he told me he loves me then we kissed. This morning he came over for breakfast and we were talking and we kissed again then he asked me out) **I said this all in one breath and was gasping by the end of it, but I try as I may, I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. Alice, Rose and I all squealed and hugged each other bouncing up and down.

It was clear none of us were able to wipe our grins and in that instant I knew how lucky I was to have these two as my friends. Whenever I was happy, they were happy; if they weren't completely happy with my decisions they would try and be happy for me. If I was unhappy then they would go and kill the bastard that got me in that state, related to them or otherwise. I wiped the happy tears out of my eyes and simply said to the two of them, meaning it with my full heart, but didn't know where I'd be if I didn't have them in my life "I love you guys, I know I don't say it enough, but I do mean it, I don't know where I'd be without you"

"Bella, you know we love you too right, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, in fact if I didn't have Emmett I'd probably change sides for you" Rose said, completely sombre but cracked up soon after me and Alice following shortly after.

"Trust you, Rose to take a completely serious situation and make it funny. But I am curious, how come you would switch sides for Bella and not me? I mean, no offense Bells, I'd probably change sides for you as well if I didn't have Jazz, but why not me Rose?" she threw in her infamous pout at the end

"Because Bella wouldn't spend every cent I made on shopping for clothes that she'd only wear once" Alice nodded her head slowly accepting this, then turned to me an evil glint in her eye

"Bella, who would you switch sides for?" My eyes went wide, I had no idea how to answer without offending one of them, almost as though she was reading my mind Rose said

"Come on Bella, don't be worried about offending us" I gulped and said Rose very meekly. Alice stamped her foot then glanced up at us

"How did we get from a conversation bout Eddie and Bellsie to who we would change sides for" **(I was kind of wondering that) **we both shrugged. "Bella, did Edward tell you where he was taking you tonight" I shook my head. She nodded then took out her Samsung Omnia and dialled a number I had become very familiar with over the years

"Hello Edward" she paused while he greeted her "I was wondering where you were taking Bella on your date tonight?" My ears perked up so I could try and hear his answer I faintly heard him say

"You heard about that huh?..." I could almost imagine him running his fingers through his soft, messy locks of auburn hair. I got distracted by the yummy mental image and didn't hear the location for tonight. I just heard Alice give her standard, 'doesn't reveal anything to eavesdropper a.k.a me', thank you and hung up. She turned to my closet and started rifling through my clothes. She took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top for me to wear tonight. She noticed mine and Rose's expressions at such casual, comfortable clothing choice, she sighed and said

"It's very casual, you don't need make up other than lip gloss and mascara, you know, the standard, and you can leave your hair down" Then she took out a pair of black ballet flats," this is your outfit for tonight, we'll talk to you in the morning, bye Bella" she said dragging Rosalie out of the room. I looked at the clock, it read 4:00. I had 1 hour to get ready. I took a few calming breaths and walked to the bathroom to start getting ready.

**I was able to write a lot more on that than I thought I would. Next chapter will be the date. Any guesses on where they are going? Anyhow, review to tell me what you think will happen, if you love it, hate it or are just plain bored, I like seeing those review alerts in my mailbox. Niki94**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Hey everyone, I had no idea where I was going to send Edward and Bella on their date. I was debating between La Bella Italia, or the meadow, But a review from Jessiegirl06 confirmed one of the locations for me. Anyway enjoy!**

I just managed to finish neatening up my side swept bangs on my hair when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I heard my mom open the door and greet Edward and tell him to come in.

"So where are the six of you going tonight?" my mom's voice floated up the stairs. I froze, I had forgotten to tell her that Edward was taking me on a date, not just the whole gang hanging out.

"Bella didn't tell you?" I could hear the frown in his voice, I grabbed my purse and jacket and threw the door open and ran down the stairs. I smiled at Edward apologetically, both for being late and not telling my parents. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips. Mom looked between the two of us curiously. She raised one eyebrow and asked

"Is there something going on between the two of you I should know about?" she asked. I caught Edward's eye, wondering what to tell her. Edward started to speak, but I cut him off

"I'll tell you when I get back, mom" Edward looked disappointed but nodded his head, then looked up at me,

"You ready to go?" his voice was slightly strained, but I took no notice. I nodded my head 'yes'. I waved to my mom as we stepped onto the porch. Edward walked to the car and opened the door. This was normal, but what wasn't normal was that Edward wasn't talking to me, he wouldn't even look at me. Once I got in he ran to his side and got in, but he didn't start the engine. Instead he stared down at the steering wheel, I felt my mom's stare burning to holes into my back but I couldn't care more about that right now "Why haven't you told her?" his voice was quiet and I sensed a trace of hurt in it. I took a deep breath and blew it out noisily; I didn't know what to tell him. "Is it because you're embarrassed Bella?" his voice was strained. My eyes widened

"No!" I almost shouted. I was shocked that he would even _think _such a thing. "How could you _think_ that? Geez Edward. I loved you for so many years, how could you _possibly_ think I'm _ashamed_ of you" the word 'ashamed' sounded so dirty on my tongue. He turned to me after I finished speaking. I took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't know why I haven't told her, I guess I'm just a bit scared of her reaction. Her high school boyfriend, Phil, dumped her, she's always drilled it into me, not to commit to anyone in high school, because they're flighty. I guess, if its you, it'll be different, because you've been my best friend for so long, but in fall you'll going to University, it's going to hurt" he snorted suddenly

"that's the dumbest reasoning I have ever heard Bella" I simply shrugged, not knowing what to say "But, I still love you" suddenly his lips were on my own. At first I was too shocked to respond, but then I threw myself into the kiss with enthusiasm. A couple of minutes later, we pulled apart both gasping for breath. He rest his forehead against mine, the tips of our noses touching and we were both grinning like idiots. We heard a high pitched squeal from outside the car, and looked up to see my mom bouncing around excitedly clutching the phone to her ear, probably calling Esme, to tell her the good news. We both laughed and he started the engine, finally and raced away before my mom could pull us out of the car to congratulate us.

We drove for about 20 minutes chatting casually, him holding my closest hand. He drove to the end of a deserted road and turned the engine off. "We're here"

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"It's a place I like to go sometimes"** (you'd have to be an idiot to have not figured it out by now)** I nodded and took his hand once he opened my car door. "It's a small walk away" he glanced down at my shoes and nodded "and Alice has obviously not made you wear completely stupid shoes, however they're not completely sensible for hiking, so I'll have to carry you" he grinned and scooped me up bridal style. I shrieked

"EDWARD, PUT. ME. DOWN. THIS. _INSTANT_." He grinned and shook his head, instead he started walking. I kew it was useless to fight against him so I just sat back and enjoyed the ride, figuratively of course. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the gentle rocking motion and his steady breathing. About ten minutes later he touched my face

"we're here" I slowly opened my eyes and he set me down on the ground. I blinked a few times then looked around. He had brought me to a breathtakingly gorgeous meadow. I gasped,

"Edward" I breathed, reaching out to feel him behind me. I felt his arms circle my waist from behind and his face nuzzle into my neck. "it's beautiful" the meadow was the lovliest place I had ever seen. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers-violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere neighbour, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. I walked away from Edward slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers **(Twilight reference) **when I reached the middle of the circle I slowly sat down and turned to face Edward and beckoned him to come to me, he graciously accepted my invitation and sat behind me his legs on either side of my waist. I stretched my legs out and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed gently. We sat in the perfection till it got dark. Neither of us had realized how long we had been sitting there without talking, relishing the moment.

"It's time to go, love" he sighed as though it pained him to have to go.

"Do we have to go?" he smiled faintly and nodded. Your parents will send out a search party if we don't. He stood up and dragged me up with him. Blood rushed around all the muscles in my body. I had been sitting still for so long I hadn't realized how stiff I had become. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. He led me out of the forest and back to his car. He ran to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Once I sat down, he helped me wear my seatbelt, when he did this, my breath caught in my throat. He noticed and smiled his heart stopping crooked smile. He shut the door still grinning and jogged to the other side. He slid in and I threw my head back against the headrest. As we started driving back to town I realized, everything I would ever need in my life was right next to me. My entire life was him, was Edward.

**Group Awww.** **What did you think? This is totally unrelated, but I was in a very bad mood while writing this chapter and I'm afraid that may have leaked into my writing, if it did, please ignore it and pretend this is a fluffy chapter about Bella and Edward being so in love they can't even think of anything else. I just managed to fail chemistry and next weekend I have to spend my birthday revising for a bio and business test. My life officially sucks. If you want to improve my weekend PLEASE review, I don't even care if it doesn't relate to my story, or if it's a joke you heard somewhere, or if you just want to see that you're stealing the story idea, (although please don't do that, that would majorly piss me off) ,anything to improve my mood. Please guys, I love you. I'm just ranting now, so I'll stop. REVIEW!!! Niki94**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**I have been challenged *gasp* by Reeseh to not beat myself up all the time. I accept your challenge. Btw, Thanks for the jokes, I was kidding when I said you could put them in the review but I appreciated it so much, it really did make my day. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers, for every chapter from now on **

**Viper003-thanks for reviewing every single chapter**

**Reeseh**

**Asselers556**

**Missie33**

**XtwilightXloverX4XeverX**

**JessieGirl06**

**Sad-V(my sister!!!! ********)**

**Thanks you guys. I love you all. Anyway, on with the story**

The next morning I woke up and found myself restrained by a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I started giggling when I remembered how he had convinced me to let him stay the night

***flashback***

_He grabbed my hand while I tried to slide out of the car into the chilly night. He pleaded with me, and unleashed the full power of his eyes on me, knowing I was putty in them _

"_Edward" I whined "let me go" he shook his head grinning wildly. _

"_Nope, not unless you let me stay with you"_

"_Why do you even want to stay?"After I asked that, he got passionate_

"_because Isabella" my name sounded so good rolling off the tip of his tongue "you are the most beautiful creature to walk the planet, and try as I may, I cannot help being in love with you, I am so in love with you, I can't stand to spend a minute apart, even that much kills me" his eyes were burning with passion and love, I also detected a hint of humour and a little lust. All these emotions combined with the power of his eyes, and I was a goner, and he smelt that. I sighed and gave in. I knew he was going to win, he knew he was going to win, I didn't see any point in refusing any longer. I sighed softly again_

"_Fine." I said one word and he grinned wider than before and almost child-like joy radiated off him, he was so happy that I couldn't help but smile as well. He kissed me on the cheek and shooed me out of the car. My eyes showed confusion, I'm pretty sure my face did too. He had just convinced me to let him stay the night, now he was leaving. He saw my expression and started laughing and rolled down the window, he leaned out and said_

"_I'm just going to park my car down the street, I don't want your dad to catch me, he might shoot me" I started laughing at his faux frightened expression. He did have a valid concern though; my dad was the police Chief. "Leave your window open"he said as an afterthought and rolled up the window and drove off to park the car somewhere._

_I turned toward the house and reached up to find the key under the eave, I brough it down and unlocked the door. I walked in, closed and locked the door behind me. I ran up to my room and threw the window open. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and a set of undergarments and went to the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it unknot the muscles in my back. I took my strawberry shampoo off the rack and poured some into my hand. I lathered it into my hair and rinsed. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself stepping out of the shower. I towelled myself dry. I got dressed quickly and threw my towel in the hamper. I walked as calmly as I could back to my room. As I walked in the door, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and him bury his face into my damp hair._

"_You smell so good" he murmured. He spun me around to face him and kissed me gently he pulled away after a few seconds laid a few pecks dead centre on my lips. I couldn't help what happened next. I let out a loud yawn and he chuckled "Time to get Bella to bed isn't it?" I nodded as another yawn escaped me. He scooped me up on his arms and laid me down gently on the bed. He wrapped the blanket around me and laid a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight beautiful" were the last words I heard before I fell asleep_

***End flashback***

My giggles must have been louder than I thought because I felt Edward stir behind me.

"Morning, love" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"hey handsome" I responded giving him a peck on the lips. He e smiled before groaning.

"What time is it?" he growled. I giggled before glancing at the clock. When I did my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Holy hell" I whispered. It was nearly 1 in the afternoon

"What is it?" he asked his voice laced with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"It's nearly 1" when I said this his eyes widened.

"Esme's going to be worried sick, not to mention your parents probably came in this morning. I am dead Bella" I groaned.

"You should go" he nodded. "Call me when you get home" he nodded again and gave me a quick peck on the lips for sitting up.

"Do you think I can take the front door, or will the window be safer?" he enquired

"I'll go down and check. If I don't come back up in 2 minutes, take the window." I said the first plan that formed in my head.

"kay" he pecked me again before I went down

"Mum?" I called out while I went down stairs "Dad? Is anyone home" I went into the kitchen and found a note lying on the counter, it read

_Spending the day at the Cullens. I know Edward is in your room, bring him with you_

_Love Mum and Dad_

I ran upstairs to tell Edward what my mum wrote on the note.

"I can use the door?" he asked when I walked back in the room, not bothering to close the door behind me.

"My parents are at your house for the day, they know you are here"

"Damn." I grabbed a blue shirt and a beige skirt and went to the bathroom to change and get ready to go. I brushed the knots out of my hair and washed my face. After brushing my teeth, I got dressed into the ensemble I picked out and went back to my room to find Edward there waiting for me, so we could leave. "Ready to go?" He offered me his arm. I nodded and took it. We walked downstairs and walked outside. While I locked up he went down the road to get the car. He drove up to me, I got it and we went to the Cullens

**Isn't Edward so sweet. I know its short but I have a load of tests this week**

**REVIEW! It can be my b'day present.**

**Niki94**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! **

**Thank you to the following people for all the reviews:**

**reeseh**

**berri with an i**

**asellers556**

**Twilightfan000001**

**teamEDWARDforLIFE2010**

**xox-bonkers**

**Viper003**

**XtwilightXloverX4XeverX**

**missie33**

**JessieGirl06**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I never will, no matter how much I want to**

As we drove down the long winding driveway to the Cullen's house, Edward drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

"Can you _stop_ it Edward, its _just_ our parents" I finally exclaimed after 10 minutes of driving "They aren't going to hurt you, they've been waiting for this to happen for the past 10 years, They're going to be absolutely delighted that we're together."

He sighed noisily "If it will make you happy, fine I will try and calm down. But…"I gave him a look "But, your dad saw me sleeping next to you last night, in the same bed, in nothing but boxers, he will assume something happened, and he carries a shotgun so it's not my fault for worrying. He loves you too much, you're his princess, and he's going to blame me, which is why I'm nervous." I just shook my head, knowing it was no use arguing with him. But then something he said clicked in my head

"You think I'm a daddy's little girl don't you?" He looked at me raising one eyebrow

"He gave me a lecture two years ago about hurting you, I'm pretty sure it's still valid"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_EPOV_

_I had come to pick Bella up for a movie the gang was going for. I had just gotten my driver's license and had gotten a silver Volvo from my dad as a birthday gift. Since I had gotten it two days ago, I hadn't had the chance to take Bells for a ride in it yet_

"_Edward, my boy, come in" Charlie called to me as I walked in the door of the Swan household, is voice was almost too friendly, there was something about it that I didn't trust, _just like his daughter_ I thought in an after tone_

"_Hello Sir" I called him sir like I always had. He liked it because it gave him a sense of power over me. He grinned at me evilly and told me to take a seat on the couch. He put his football game in mute, so I knew this was serious. He started pacing in front of the TV looking at me all the while._

"_Edward, I know how you feel about Bella, I'm not stupid boy, Bella is my angel, my princess, if you do anything to hurt her, I will chop your nuts off and hang them on my front porch to give other boys a warning of their fate if they mess with my daughter. You are like my son, but I will not hesitate in shooting you if you hurt my baby girl. _Doyou understand me_?" his voice went up at the end, making the threat even more real. Though I had no idea what he meant about my feelings about Bella, I mean, she was my best friend, I loved her like a sister, I would murder anyone who hurt her. But I nodded anyway. My eyes were wide with fear, Just then Bella's voice chimed down the stairs."_

"_DAD, IS EDWARD HERE YET?"_

"_YES HONEY, HE'S WAITING HERE FOR YOU" Chief Swan back up the stairs like he hadn't just threatened to kill me if I hurt her. _

"_OKAY, HEY EDWARD! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN"_

"_I'M WAITING RIGHT HERE BELLS" a moment later she ran down stairs muttering_

'_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" she saw me and jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek "HI" she screamed into my ear_

"_Ouch Bells! You just made me deaf" she laughed, the sound was like music to my ears. I chuckled as well_

"_Now let's go see this mysterious car of yours" She grabbed my wrist and led me outside_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

EPOV

When I finished telling her the story she was had her head thrown back and was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks

"So-so right before I saw the Volvo for the first time, my dad threatened you" she managed to choke out between laughs. I nodded slowly as we pulled up.

"So ready to go face the parents?" I asked her, offering her my hand

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' on the end and nodding her head

"Good" I spun her around to face me and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "I love you" I murmured against her lips

"I love you too" then she pulled away "Now lets go tell everyone the good news" she said enthusiastically dragging me into the house.

"Hey mom!" I called as we walked in, still hand in hand

BPOV

"Hey mom" he called as we walked into the house, hands locked together, fingers intertwined

"Hey Honey, we're in the living room" Esme called back. Edward glanced at me

"Are you ready" I smiled a soft smile and nodded

"If I'm not ready now, then I'll never be" he kissed the back of my hand while guiding me to the living room, as we walked in both our parents turned to look at us. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at us at our entwined hands but said nothing; however my dad used his Police Chief voice

"Do you two want to explain yourselves?" Edward and I glanced at each other, and his eyes told me I had to do something. I rolled my eyes and walked to my dad and hugged him

"Hi daddy" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the floor by his feet, facing Edward and gave him a wink

"Hey Baby" and he kissed the top of my head. Then he turned to Edward again and I giggled, knowing I had to intervene, but it was just too funny to watch my boyfriend sweating under my dad's penetrating gaze

"Dad, I heard about a certain conversation you had with Edward a while ago" I said raising my eyebrows at him, finally deciding to intervene. My dad's forehead crumpled in concentration as he tried to remember what I was talking about

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about honey"

"If I'm right it went something like this" I said then quoted him "_Edward, I know how you feel about Bella, I'm not stupid boy, Bella is my angel, my princess, if you do anything to hurt her, I will chop your nuts off and hang them on my front porch to give other boys a warning of their fate if they mess with my daughter. You are like my son, but I will not hesitate in shooting you if you hurt my baby girl. _Doyou understand me?" my dad gulped as the memory hit him.

"You heard about that, huh?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded once. Everyone else in the room watched on amused. Edward had gone to sit by his parents

"Angel, you have to understand, I was only trying to frighten him a little bit, I swear, I didn't mean anything by it" My dad said extremely nervously under my careful scrutiny. I grinned internally; my dad was sweating, metaphorically of course, _time to let the final blow go_

"Dad, you threatened to castrate my boyfriend, how can that possibly be a joke" I grinned at the word boyfriend and my mom and Esme squealed and ran to hug us. Edward grinned at me from the other side of the room and mouthed 'I love you' to me, I winked at him in response.

"I can't believe my babies are finally together" my mom cried

"I know" Esme cried back and the two ladies hugged each other, while Carlisle patted his son on the back and my dad went to shake his hand, then said something to him quietly, after doing this my dad and Carlisle went to congratulate each other. Edward and I took this opportunity to escape up to his room.

We ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, we ran to the room and slammed it shut behind us, locking it. I turned to face Edward and went to give him a quick peck on the lips. He however had other ideas, because when I tried to pull away he held onto my face and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission. I decided to play with him a little and didn't grant him access to my mouth. Realizing what I was doing, he jammed his tongue in forcefully, and swirled his tongue with mine, fighting for dominance, eventually he won and explored my mouth eliciting a moan from me. This only seemed to push him further because next thing I know my knees were pushed against the edge of his bed and I fell backwards, with him on top of me. He held his weight up on his elbows and continued making out with me. I moaned again, but our parents must have been outside the door, because soon enough there was a loud knock, making us both jump apart panting heavily.

He went to unlock the door and was pushed aside by my dad, while Carlisle and our mums waited outside. He took in our appearance of rumpled clothes and swollen lips and turned to Edward slowly

"What did you do to my daughter" he growled at him

"n-n-nothing sir" Edward stuttered out, scared

"Charlie, calm down" my mum said peacefully placing a calming hand on my dad's shoulder. Edward walked to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. My mum took note of this and smiled. "Charlie, Carlisle, go down and watch a game or something" she said without looking at them, butt her line of vision was fixated on Edward's arm. As soon as they left, my mum and Esme came to us both and hugged us.

'I'm so happy for you two, I always knew you would end up together" Esme said smiling at us both approvingly

"I agree with Esme, you both deserve each other" my mom said her eyes glistening with happy tears. I took my mom's hand in both of mine

"Thank you mom" then looking up at Esme "Thank you Esme"

"Anything for you sweetheart, we'll leave you two alone" and they both turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Once they were gone I turned to Edward

"Where were we?"

**I thought you guys deserved a long chapter after the last super short one.**

**So what do you guys think? **

**Wasn't Bella acting a little Alice-y during the flashback? Who wants to know what Charlie said to Edward? **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Niki94**


	12. an

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry bout this, but I haven't been able to write a good chapter, and I don't want to post something second class, that I'm not happy with. I will try to post one this weekend, but no guarantees.**

**Sorry again guys**

**Niki94**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! For some reason a whole load of you wanted to know what Charlie said to Edward, so I've put in this chapter for you all.**

**Anyway, I got a whole load of reviews in the last chapter so thank you for your reviews to:**

**Kwfreeman (review for chapter 9)**

**Unknownballer(Chapter 2)**

**XtwilightXloverX4XeverX**

**Viper003**

**Reeseh**

**Berri with an i**

**JessieGirl06**

**teamEDWARDforLIFE2010**

**twiharder8**

**missie33**

**RozzLuvzEmmett**

**Twilight2muchx3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

We were lounging around on Edward's bed, with our, cheeks pink; chests heaving; lips' swollen; fingers tangled together; legs entwined; with my head resting on his chest. It was the moment of perfection. "I love you" Edward murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too" I said sighing. "Hey Edward" I asked as I remembered something, peeking up at his gorgeous face from under my eyelashes

"Yes, love"

"What did Charlie say to you earlier" I asked propping myself up on my elbow so I could see his face when he answered. His chest heaved up and down while he chuckled

"Oh that," he laughed once more ''He just said that the offer he made to me two years ago is still valid, except now there is an additional bit which goes something like this" he said and he sat up, "If you leave her, and break her heart, you will get it, only I might come after you with my gun instead" I sat there eyes wide and blinked once then burst out laughing.

"My dad is a real comic genius isn't he?" Edward laughed as well

"Yes he is, love. I had always wondered where you got it from, now I know" I laughed along after hearing his words.

"do you want to do something with everyone today"

"Sure, what do you want to do"

"We could go…bowling" I said slowly, thinking

"Good idea, love. I'll call Alice and tell her to give everyone the plan, although she might come here to dress you up" He said, humor evident in his eyes while he said the last part, then he took out his phone and proceeded to call Alice

"Hey Alice, it's…" she must have interrupted him, typical Alice

"Yeah, we wanted to hang out with everyone today" he nodded

"Yeah, we were thinking about going for bowling, could you tell everyone else"

"kay, bye, see you in a bit" he hung up and turned to face me, a smile on his face "She'll be there in a bit" I nodded back

"What else did she say?"

"She said we should spend some time with everyone, it seems to her that I've been hogging you recently"

"It would appear so, not that I mind at all" I said kissing him under the jaw before getting up "She's going to my place isn't she?" and he nodded

"Do you want me to take you home?" he offered

"I'd like that, thanks" and he offered me his hand. We walked downstairs, and he grabbed his car keys

"Mom, I'm taking Bella home, then the gang is going bowling" he called out

"Bye honey, have fun, say Hi to everyone for me" Esme said coming out of the kitchen. She kissed both of our foreheads and shooed us out the door. "Go, you don't want to keep Alice waiting" I laughed

"Sure, by Esme"

"Bye mom" she waved to us and went back to the kitchen.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" I replied as we walked out of the house to the car. The drive to my house was quick and we were out of the car in no time at all. However, when we got out, Alice was already there leaning against her canary yellow Porsche with Rosalie, whom I squealed when I saw. "Rosie" Edward covered his ears from the tone of my scream.

"Holy hell" he muttered under his breath "I didn't think she could scream that loud" I shot him the 'shut-up-or-you'll-get-it' glare and he simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to an attacking Rose and Alice

"Bella" they both squealed in my ears whilst tackling me. I laughed.

"I'm hurt Bells, you scream her when you see her, not me. I thought I was your best friend" Alice pouted

"Sorry Ali, but I definitely love her more" I grinned and giving Rose a big hug. "At least she doesn't make me dress up unwillingly unless you make her dress me up, and she's nice" and being the mature almost-adult I am, I stuck my tongue out at her, and Edward and Rose started laughing hysterically, as Alice grabbed my tongue in a vice-grip "thet me gw awis" when I tried to say this, Rose, Edward and Alice started laughing even harder and Alice let my tongue go, wiping my saliva on the leg of her pant. I crossed my arms over my chest with an angry 'hmph'.

"I'm sorry love" Edward said, catching his breath "But that was so funny" I refused to look at him, pretending to be angry "Please love, I truly am sorry" he said pouting, making his eyes so irresistible that my resolve couldn't help but waver. I looked at him and smiled sweetly to let him know he was forgiven. "I love you Bella" he said giving me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too" I said pecking him back. We were so wrapped up in our own little world that I almost didn't hear Alice and Rose cooing from behind us.

"Now that everyone's happy again, let's start getting ready for BOWLING" I rolled my eyes at Rose's faux enthusiasm but complied by opening the door to the house and letting everyone in.

"When are Jazz and Em getting here?" I asked facing Alice and Rose.

"err, they'll be here in an hour" said Rose checking her watch

"an HOUR" exclaimed Alice, her eyes widening a fraction. "We have one hour to work Rose. Take her upstairs and stick her in the shower while I decide on her clothes and heat up the curling iron." Edward and I rolled our eyes at Alice and Rose took my arm and led me upstairs to get ready. Once Alice was out of earshot, Rose whispered to me, giggling

"Sorry bout this Bella, but its Alice we're talking about" I rolled my eyes again while saying

"I know, I know, Alice is an unstoppable force of nature" Rose giggled at my statement.

"You should take a quick shower while I help the devil" I pretended to be frightened with my eyes wide, cowering against the wall

"Rose, you're crossing over to the dark side" and we burst into a fit of giggles again. She shoved me into the bathroom and walked to my bedroom while I closed the door. I quickly striped off and got in the shower. I turned on the tap and let the hot water beating down on my back, unknot my muscles. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom, only to walk into a wall. I was about to fall backwards when two strong arms caught me. I stared into his never ending green eyes when he finally opened his mouth

"Bella, I think you should go put on some clothes" I noticed that his eyes were a few shades darker because of lust and there was a reddish tint on his cheeks. Was Edward blushing? It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Only then did I realize our current predicament. I blushed profusely and scrambled out of his arms and stumbled into my bedroom where Alice and Rose were waiting for me. They noticed the blush on my cheeks

'Bella what happened?" asked alice

"I kinda, sorta, bumpedintoedwardwithnothingbutatowelonandhelookedlikehewantedtoeatme"

"Repeat that again please, only slightly slower this time, I don't think our human ears caught any of that" asked Rose calmly

"I kinda, sorta bumped into Edward with nothing but a towel on and he looked like he wanted to eat me"

"Well then Rose," Alice said with her evil, scheming face on "maybe we should make Edward suffer a little, shouldn't we? I mean it's only fair…she trailed off staring into space then shaking her head when she landed on earth again. She looked at the outfit she had picked out for me to wear, shook her head and turned back to my wardrobe. She picked out a low cut, pink halter top with a black layered mini-skirt.

"Alice, don't you think it's a bit much for bowling, I mean, the first outfit you picked out was fine" I said slightly nervously. The first outfit had consisted of a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans with red ballet flats. She raised her eyebrow as if daring me to argue with her. I knew I would not win, so I gave in with a huff. I got dressed and sat down at a stool. They poked and prodded at my face for a bit doing my make-up and tugged at my hair, making it wavy. Alice allowed me to wear a pair of sneakers saying it looked cut with the skirt and that I would need socks over there anyway. Finally I was ready and I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, announcing the arrival of Jasper and Emmett. I ran downstairs without looking at the mirror with Alice and Rosalie close on my tail. Edward grinned when he saw me

"you look stunning love" he whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Everyone had already walked out to Emmett's jeep and Edward and I followed. We clambered in to the backseat. Because of lack of space I had to sit on Edward's lap. No complaints from me.

"Let's get this party started!" Exclaimed Emmett as he started the ignition.

**Alright so what do you think? Sorry about the long delay, I had a little trouble writing this chapter. Do you guys want me to put the bowling scene in? Anyhoo, review**

**Niki94**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! I know the majority of you voted to have the bowling scene in this chapter, but it just won't fit in with the plans I have for this story, so I'm going to skip ahead to just past their bowling. On a happier note, I got 14 reviews for the last chapter. Woot. Shout out to all that reviewed, you guys are awesome.**

**RozzLuvzEmmett, Twilight2muchx3, Annabelle Kingston, Whizabeth, LilyAnne1995, Twiharder8, Viper003, XtwilightXloverX4XeverX, Berri with an I, Twilightoholic (thanks for telling me, I've fixed it now, Reeseh, Missie33, Teamedward5, Sad-V**

BPOV

"You rock Bella!" Emmett hollered the moment we walked out of the bowling alley "I have never in my _life_ seen any one beat Edward at bowling EVER" we all laughed at Emmett's exclamations, except for Edward who was still pouting.

"Aww honey, I love you, you know that, right?"I said cooing, and placed a gentle kiss on his adorable pout.

"But you beat me" he whined. I couldn't help but giggle then, he sounded exactly like a 5 year old. Then a child-like smile spread over his beautiful face "Of course you could make it up to me" I raised an eyebrow at his mischievous tone.

"How?" I asked cautiously, my eyes narrowing. He grinned wider at my changing expression

"Give me a kiss, riiiggghhht there" he said, pointing his finger at his puckered lips.

"That's _it_?" I asked, disbelieving

"Of course" he said, his tone was discoloured with insult, but I could see his eyes glittering with humour. I raised my eyebrow again but complied and leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. Then I realized why he was smiling so mischievously, he started to deepen what was supposed to be a quick kiss in front of our friends into a full blown make-out session. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter; I decided to play with him a little and not allow him entry. He growled against my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. I moaned and we heard laughter behind us; he pulled away and pecked me once more before grinning and turning to our friends.

"You guys are just jealous" he said smirking "I got to make out with a hot girl and you didn't" he said sticking his tongue out. All of our friends howled with laughter and we couldn't help but join in.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" exclaimed Emmett "Eddie and Bella are going to get candy and soda, Midget and Jazz are going to pick out a movie, while Rosie and I are going to go set up at the Cullen House" Edward and Alice growled quietly next to me at Emmett's nick name for them.

"And how are we going to get to the different places since we only brought 1 car with us" asked Jasper. This stumped Emmett for a moment.

"Emmett is going to drop everyone off at Bella's house, my Volvo is there, so Bella and I will take Alice and jasper to the movie store on the way to the supermarket and pick them up again on the way back to my house" interrupted Edward.

'Cool" said Emmett obviously happy by this; then he slumped over "Then what do me and Rose do?" Everyone shot him a look so sharp he cringed back; realization dawned upon his face 'oh' he mouthed and nodded. "Alright everyone, pile in" we all shook our heads and got in the car. In minutes we all piled out of the car, except for Emmett and Rose and headed to Edward's Volvo. He got in the driver's seat and I got in at the passenger side while Alice and Jasper clambered into the back. We sped off toward the video store and dropped Alice and Jasper off and drove on to the supermarket. We walked in and took a trolley from the rack. Edward pushed the trolley while I walked down the aisle and chose candy to eat at our movie night when I heard a familiar nasal voice.

"Yoohoo, Eddie" Who even said yoohoo anymore, apparently Jessica Stanley did and I stifled a laugh using my hand, which eventually turned into an uncontrollable cough. Edward chuckled and trapped me between his body and the handle of the trolley. He buried his face into my hair and nuzzled into my neck his laugh causing vibrations against my skin. He kissed the top of my head and faced Jessica

"Hello Jessica" he greeted her, his velvety voice, unintentionally alluring.

"Swan" she sneered my name when she noticed me. I simply nodded, then I noticed another girl next to her. She was gorgeous to say the least. She had Strawberry blonde hair that was slightly wavy and came to half way down her back; she had a curvy figure, that would make a supermodel jealous; perfect features, that was only seen on airbrushed magazine covers; and clothes that looked like she had just walked off the catwalk and into real life. She was absolutely perfect. I felt my self-esteem drop by a few notches just looking at her. Apparently Edward had noticed her at the same time I had, and was doing a mental evaluation of her. By now I was extremely jealous as well as self-conscious.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Jessica?" I asked finally.

"Hi, I'm Tanya" When she spoke I just about lost it, her voice had just shattered the image I had created of her. She sounded so squeaky; it was almost mouse-like. I disguised my laugh with a cough, and behind me I felt Edward's body shake with laughter.

"Tanya, this is Edward Cullen, the one I was telling you about" Jessica's voice went dreamy when she said Edward's name, and I choked back a laugh. "and this is Bella Swan, his _best friend_" She was smirking while putting a particular emphasis on the words 'best friend' as though to say I would never be anything more, the thing she didn't know was, I was.

"Actually" Edward said "she is no longer my '_best friend_'" Jessica's face brightened at his words "she is now my _girlfriend_" he smirked when her face fell while Tanya just looked on almost bored. I just had to rub it in Jessica's face a little more and I reached up and kissed Edward on the lips, and my fingers tangled in his hair, we broke apart when we remembered we had an audience behind us; I giggled as we straightened up. I heard Edward's cell phone ring and I reached into his pocket and took out for him, being sure to brush him on his 'area'. He stiffened as I moved my hand away and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Bella?" asked Jasper's muffled voice on the other end of the line

"Yeah, hey Jazz"

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Not quite we were a little busy"

"Yeah, they were making out" I heard him murmur to Alice

"We were not making out _Jasper_"

"Sure, sure" he said, I could almost imagine him raising his eyebrow

"Okay…maybe we were, but we were also held up by Jessica Stanley and the new girl, in fact they're still here"

"Fine, but can you guys hurry up, we're done and we want to get to the Cullen's soon, well before Emmett calls"

"I think they are slightly…occupied"

"Whatever, just hurry up" he hung up. I turned back to Edward

"Jasper's getting impatient" he nodded

"Sorry ladies, but we must leave" then he grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle continuing to throw candy in our trolley. We got to the drinks aisle and took a bottle of coke then went to the check out. Edward paid for everything despite my protests and we walked back to the car. We drove to the video store, picked up Alice and Jasper and drove onto the Cullen's. We walked in and Edward called out to Emmett and Rosalie that we were back. They both walked out of the living room quite disheveled. Rosalie's shirt was on back to front and quite crinkled and Emmett's was on inside out. He had lipstick on his neck and cheek and was looking quite pleased with himself. I shook my head and we all walked into the living room.

"Emmett?" I said finally when I couldn't stop staring. He turned to look at me, curiously

"You have a little something right there" I said pointing to his cheek.

**Alright, so what do you guys think? There will be drama coming up very soon, like within the next few chapters. I probably won't update again till my exams are over.**

**Also review, I love to hear what you guys think. Peace out. Niki94**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! I have redone some of the grammer on this chapter, and re-read it a few times, to fix the grammer because I realize I have been quite careless, and it must be difficult for you guys to read it. Also, I have started a new story called rehumanization, check it out. niki94**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

?POV

He is absolutely and I had to have him. He had a gorgeous girlfriend, the kind that makes your self esteem drop by a few points by just being in the room as them. However my plan for breaking them up is pretty simple. I know you all want to know, but if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? All I can say right now is that their relationship seems new, and not very strong as of now. They won't be able to survive anything. He will be mine.

BPOV

"So, what're we watching today Alice" Edward asked as Emmett slouched off to the bathroom to check his face in the mirror and Rosalie blushed profusely. That was a first, Rosalie NEVER blushed. That was always me, I grinned watching her.

"Well....I was in the mood to watch a romantic comedy and Jasper suggested we pick out an Action movie for the guys as well. So I picked out 27 Dresses and Jasper picked Bourne Ultimatum."

"Oh that sounds good" I said as Rosalie sat down on the arm chair and Emmett returned and sat on the floor next to Rose's feet. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch whilst Edward and I were lying down on the couch. Technically he was lying on the couch and I was lying on top of him, my head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"The Pizza should be here soon" Emmett announced. Just then there was a doorbell. No one made a move to go get the door.

"I'll get it" Sighed Edward and he lifted me off him. He slid easily off the leather couch and ran to the entrance, throwing open the door. I heard Edward's voice faintly asking how much the pizza cost and heard the pizza guy giving him an offer for a free pizza if he got a night with Edward. Yes it was definitely a guy; no girl could have a voice so low in pitch. I had to check out the situation and padded barefoot to the entry hall when I got a glimpse of the pizza guy. He looked oddly familiar. He was extremely tall and towered over Edward by at least half a foot. He had long black hair that had been swept up into a ponytail, his eyes were jet black, and his skin was a beautiful reddish brown colour. He was probably from the reservation I concluded. Then it hit me

"Jake?" I asked "Jacob Black?"

"Hey Bella, I didn't see you there" I looked at him in disbelief

"Jacob! You're....you're ....GAY?" he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously

"Did I forget to mention that last time I came down? Whoops! My bad" he chuckled again.

"I was just surprised that you were hitting on my boyfriend" at the mention of the word boyfriend I remembered that Edward was probably very curious right now and was wondering what the hell was going on. "Edward" I said turning to him "This is Jacob Black, our dad's are best friends, and when we had that 'big' fight a few years back, I had turned to him for company" Our 'big' fight a few years back, really wasn't that big. We were over at the Cullen's for dinner and Esme had made a pudding. There was one piece left and Edward fought with me for it. Long story short, Edward won and I didn't speak to him for a week after that. When I look back at it now, it seems really, really stupid. Edward shook Jake's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob"

"Like-wise Edward" he said with a flirty smile on his face. I turned away disgusted, and then he turned on me "Bella, what about you? Some friend you've been! You didn't exactly tell me you had a boyfriend, or one that cute" he added winking at Edward he looked slightly frightened by Jacob's advances

"Trust me Jacob. That one week we hung out every day, I did nothing but mention him, if you remember?" I shot at him.

"True. But I didn't know it was him, you had nothing good to say about him, did you?" he shot back at me and I simply shrugged.

"How much do we owe you for the Pizza Jacob?"

"What Pizza?" he asked dimly and I pointed to the one in his hands, rolling my eyes. "Huh?" he looked down "oh...right. Here you go your pizza." He gave me the pizza and gave Edward the receipt telling him the price. Edward took out his wallet and paid silently. He closed the door behind Jacob and gave me the receipt Jake had handed to him. On the back it said

Jacob Black

Call me

555 1675

I read this and burst out laughing. I was clutching my stomach and was doubled over with tears streaming down my face. Edward glowered at me. "Stop laughing" he snarled "A guy just hit on me, and you're laughing your ass off, some girlfriend you are" I couldn't help it. I started laughing even harder and the others came out to see what was happening and why I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. I just handed the receipt to Alice and that as they read it individually, they burst out laughing as well. Edward watched us with a half amused expression on his face. But then he went back to his mask of anger and said "If you guys aren't quite done yet, I'm going to my room" and stomped off. I composed myself quickly as did the others and they all turned to face me

"Go after him" Rosalie demanded. I rolled my eyes but followed him up the stairs to his room where he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed listening to Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight album. I knocked on the door and walked in when he made no sign of hearing me. I sighed and sat on the end of his bed, opposite him.

"I'm not going to apologize for laughing, because that was funny and you know it" his mouth twitched and I knew he was fighting a smile "However, I am going to apologize for this" with that I attacked him. His eyes flew open as my hands went to his sides and I started tickling him without mercy.

"Stop, stop, please I'm begging you" he gasped out between sharp breaths and laughter. I stopped tickling him but my mouth went instantly to his and I kissed him, hard. I poked my tongue into his mouth and explored it. I almost froze when he moaned into my mouth, the vibrations sending tingles down my body

"Bella" he moaned again "Please. Don't stop"

"I wasn't planning on it Edward" I whispered passionately pulling back for Oxygen, "I was planning to stay with you forever"

"I love you Bella, you are the most amazing person I have ever met"

"Am I better than Tanya?" I teased

"She doesn't even compare"

"Good" kiss "Because" kiss "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "too" and I kissed him again, properly, my mouth moulding into his, our lips moving perfectly in sync. The room door was thrown open, startling us, making us pull apart.

"Ha! I win Emmett! Pay up!" exclaimed Jasper as Emmett grumbled and pulled out his wallet and handed a $50 bill to Jasper. Jasper almost skipped up to us and kissed me on the cheek. My expression was a trifle shock, and I'm pretty sure Edward's was too. I shot him a questioning look "You guys just won me 50 bucks, 'cause I bet that you would be up here making out, while Emmett was suggesting that Edward had ripped your head off." I laughed out loud at Emmett's antics while he pouted sullenly. We fell into a comfortable silence which Alice broke

"Do you guys still want to watch the movies?"

"Hell Yeah!" exclaimed Jasper. Was it just me or was Emmett wearing off on him? Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper's overly enthusiastic reaction to watching the movies.

*A few hours later*

"I'll drop by tomorrow okay?" He nodded against the crook of my neck, but started whining again

"Why can't you stay here Bella?" I laughed, he sounded exactly like a 5 year old when he did that and it was absolutely adorable,

"Because Charlie wants me home tonight, especially since he doesn't trust you to keep your hormones in check whilst around me" he pouted some more but nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, I love you, Sweet Dreams"

"I love you too" I called back, climbing into Emmett's jeep, which was already filled with people. Emmett was going to drop everyone off on his way home tonight. I gave him one last kiss through the window before he stepped back and we backed out of the driveway. We got to my house after dropping off Alice, Jasper and Rosalie at their respective houses since Emmett's was closest to mine. I got out quickly and bid Emmett goodnight before unlocking the door using the key under the eave. I quickly showered, washed my hair and got dressed into my night clothes before texting a goodnight message to Edward. The last thing I thought before the darkness engulfed me was that life was perfect, just as it was right now

*The next morning*

?POV

I had walked up his long driveway until I finally reached his mansion. After silently slipping through the door I trudged up the stairs to, what I could only suppose was his room. I heard him getting in the shower. I slipped off the silky, tiny robe I was wearing and made myself comfortable in a seductive position in his bed. He won't know what hit him.

**Tell me if you think that the grammar and punctuation is better, I know its not perfect, but I'm only human, I make a lot of mistakes. niki94**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a looonnnnggg wait, blame it on procrastination. I'll (hopefully) update more often now since I have summer holidays. Happy reading**

**Niki94**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

EPOV

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower in nothing but a towel humming a new melody I had composed and walked directly to my dresser and pulled my clothes out when I threw them on the bed I heard a soft whimper coming from that direction and I whirled around to face that direction. There, perched on my bed was a scantily dressed Tanya. I saw a red, anger filled haze when she clambered off my bed, and walked towards me in a fashion which some men would have found seductive, with her hips swaying from side to side, but to me it was simply repulsive. Eventually she reached me and before I realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips to mine. By the time I had finally reacted to what she was doing, I heard a small sob from the doorway of my room, after pushing Tanya away from me I wiped my mouth in disgust and turned to face the owner of the cry but all I saw was a flash of brown hair as Bella took off, running.

BPOV

I woke up this morning from an amazing dream about me marrying Edward. I was so happy, and I never wanted to wake up. In the dream, my dress was a strapless floor length ivory gown, with a corseted beaded bodice and poofed out slightly **(link on profile).** I looked amazing in it; I looked like someone who could stand next to Edward without him having to be embarrassed by my plainness because I looked far from it. For once in my life I thought I looked beautiful. Just then I knew I had to see Edward, I didn't need to tell him about my dream, it was too early in our relationship for that. But I just had to see him, touch him. Be near him to make sure he wasn't a dream that I was waking up from.

In a dream like state I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Before I knew it I was in my truck outside the Cullen mansion. I quickly snapped out of my daze, jumped out of the truck slamming the door shut behind me and ran up the front porch steps. Another 30 seconds later I was outside Edward's door, slightly out of breath. I opened the door slightly and what I saw shocked me. I saw Tanya sauntering up to Edward and placing her hands on his hips and her lips on his. I waited for a few seconds for him to push her away but the tears were already welling up in my eyes. When he didn't push her off a sob broke out of my chest and I ran down the stairs to my truck and drove back to my house as fast as my truck would allow. The tears kept pouring down my cheeks when I reached home and ran up to my room. My mom was home and she heard me slam several doors behind me. She ran up the stairs after me asking what was wrong and what had happened.

"I HATE HIM" I screamed through the door "I HATE HIM SO MUCH! THAT BASTARD HAD MY HEART AND _HE BROKE IT_" my sobs started coming harder after I said that. I heard Renee go to her room to get the spare set of keys for all the rooms in the house. I heard the keys jingling as she unlocked the door, finally the door flew open and mom dived towards me tackling me in a big hug.

"Honey, he's being an idiot, all boys are at his age. He's so in love with you baby, he'll come around eventually" she tried to soothe me. But when she mentioned that he loved me it brought on a new round of tears. Now I knew he couldn't possibly love me, he was just pretending, just playing with my heart. I vowed to myself that I would never trust another guy again.

EPOV

All I saw was a flash of brown hair as Bella took off, running. "Bella!" I screamed after her and tried to run by Tanya grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and said in what she probably thought was a seductive way

"Forget about her, she's not worth it" she purred in my ear.

"Like hell she's not worth it. How dare you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I snarled at her. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair which I promptly caught and removed forcefully

"You are being so silly Eddie, but I know you'll come around eventually" she pecked me on my lips, turned around and loped out of my room. I punched the wall of my room in frustration and silent tears began to run down my face. I had lost the most important thing in the world to me, and it was all my stupid fault. I had no idea how much Bella had seen, but it must have been enough. I grabbed my car keys still with tears in my eyes and ran down the stairs to my car without stopping I pulled myself in and started the ignition. I drove as fast as I possibly could and pulled up in front of her house in no time. I jumped out of the car, without bothering to take the keys out of the engine or even close the car door. I banged on her front door screaming her name at the top of my lungs. A few minutes later the door opened and it wasn't who I was hoping to see,

"Mrs Swan, please, let me speak to Bella, I screwed up big time and I know it, please just let me see her" I was sobbing, down on my knees begging. I'm sure I looked absolutely pathetic. Renee's eyes were hard as she stared down at me

"Get. Away. From. My. House. NOW!" she barked out at me. I had never in my life been so scared of Bella's mom as I was now. But I knew I had to speak to Bella, therefore I had to be brave,

"Tell her I'm not leaving until I see her" I said defiantly, with that I turned around and headed back to my car. I turned it off, got out and locked the door. I could feel eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I ignored them and proceeded to sit on the bonnet of my car

BPOV

I heard a car pull up in front of our house and heard Edward banging on the front door screaming my name. I ignored him for a few minutes but when it became too much to bear I asked my mum to go down and tell him to go away. She went and I heard the door open and his voice begging to speak to me. I heard her scream at him, I didn't hear anything after that, so I went and stood at my window to see what was happening. I saw him head back to his car and get in, but a few moment later he got out again and sat on the hood of his car. I heard the front door close downstairs and footsteps coming noisily up the stairs. My room door opened

"Honey, he isn't going to leave, maybe you should talk to him. The poor boy is desperate to see you, he was crying and he looked like he was in pain Bella baby. I think you should give him a chance to explain." My mum looked slightly apologetic as she said this, probably because she was taking his side. I snorted

"Whatever mum. He's probably just sorry he got caught" I rolled my eyes and threw myself back on to the bed. "Could you call Alice and ask her to come here" I said, my voice as stable as I could make it, but it still broke twice. She walked out of the room to call Alice and I broke down again. I lay flat on my back and tried to slow the tears but they refused to stop. In a matter of minutes I could here the clicking of Alice's heels as she walked up the stairs. She ran into my room and saw me lying on the bed, tears rolling down my face

"Bella" she said soothingly "Bella, I agree with your mum, you should talk to him. He's sitting outside on his car crying, Bella. This is really hard for both of you, but you should let him explain. I shook my head violently letting Alice know in no uncertain terms that I would not under any circumstances speak to him yet.

**What did you think? Also thank my beta RozzLuvzEmmett for proof reading this for me and check out all her stories, they're really good. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been over 2 weeks since my last chapter but if you read my other story you would have known that I was out of town for 2 weeks. I had written this chapter before leaving and had sent it to my beta but hadn't gotten it back on time otherwise you would have gotten this earlier. Anyways, happy reading.**

**Niki**

BPOV

Foolishly enough, I spent 3 hours in my room crying with Alice trying to soothe me. Edward was sitting outside doing the same thing only, unlike me, he didn't have anyone with him. He was alone. I finally caved at about 10 at night, soon after Alice had left. I went outside to see him sitting on the hood of his car. He was slouched down but was still, he didn't appear to be crying. "Edward" I said softly from the porch. He looked up to see me standing there, in the same clothes I was in when I had visited his house earlier in the day. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked heart broken.

"Bella" he croaked, "I'm sorry Bella" I stood where I was, waiting for him to explain. "You probably want answers, don't you?" he didn't look at me while he laughed without humour, and ran his fingers through his hair "Where should I start?" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and stepped towards him, he still hadn't looked at me.

"The beginning would be a good place" I said softly. He nodded and looked at me and he noticed I had come closer. He patted the spot next to him on the hood of his car. I half-smiled and took a seat next to him because I had a feeling this would take a while.

He sighed before speaking "I came out of the shower this morning and took some clothes out of the dresser and threw them on the bed like I usually do. This time however, when I threw my clothes on the bed still on the hangers, I heard a whimper come from there. I turned around to see Tanya dressed in a non-existent piece of lingerie. I'm pretty sure she thought that I liked what I saw so she came up to me and kissed me" I opened my mouth to interrupt but he simply raised a finger, asking me to wait "At first I was shocked and couldn't react, by the time I did react, I heard your cry and I pushed her away only to see you flee. I tried to run after you but she held me there. I kicked her out immediately and went after you. At your house your mom answered the door and she wouldn't let me in, or allow me to speak to you, which I don't blame her for. I just sat here for hours crying. Bella, I love you so much" I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. But he took my silence the wrong way. "I get it" he said sadly "You don't want me here, I'll just go" I averted my eyes.

"Did I say I didn't want you here?" I stumped him for a second. Eventually he shook his head a small smile appearing on his face

"I suppose you didn't. You really want me here?" A laugh bubbled out of me. I nodded my head.

"I want you here forever Edward, forever" A beautiful smile broke out on his lips. He jumped off the car and picked me up, hugging me close to him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered that he loved me over and over into my hair. I looked up into his eyes, and whispered "I love you too Edward"

"Good, because I plan on keeping you around forever" his eyes shined as he smiled down at me. I paused, thinking. Edward was 2 years elder to me; he was going to University in the fall. I froze as I thought about this.

"Edward" I said slowly. He looked down at me, confusion in his eyes "You're going to University in the fall, how can we be together?" he froze, he clearly hadn't thought about this until now.

"Bella, I want to stay close to home in the fall. I've been accepted at Portland State and I think that's where I'm going to go" He was slightly hesitant as he told me this

"Where else did you get accepted?" I asked, my voice hard. He was guarded as he replied

"Well, University of Alaska; PSU; Washington State University; NYU; Evergreen State University and" he said the last one so quietly that I didn't catch it.

"What was the last one Edward?" he looked at me guiltily

"Dartmouth" he whispered. I was suddenly very angry with him

"You" I poked him in the chest "are giving up any Ivy League Education to be near home" he cringed away from me a little "Which other Ivy League schools did you get accepted in?"

"Harvard" I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger

"Why are you staying here Edward? This is your chance to get out of this hell hole and you're still staying here" He looked tortured by the harshness in my voice

"Because Bella, I _want_ to be close to you" I groaned in frustration, knowing that the argument was a lost cause.

"Fine" I snapped at him "Do what you want" I was fuming at him. I couldn't believe his nerve to give up an amazing education for me. He knew I loved him and that I would wait for him, no matter what, so why was he being stubborn? He kissed my fore head and my anger evaporated instantly. He knew how to calm me down like no one else could.

"Don't be mad love, I just want to do what's best for you and me, and if I think that's staying near home then that's what I'll do even if it means giving up an Ivy League education. Please, for my sake, don't feel guilty because this is completely my decision, okay?" I sighed and nodded, knowing it was hopeless to fight with him. "good girl" he said, tracing his thumb across my cheekbones.

"I love you" I murmured

"I love you too" he mumbled back. We stood there for a few moments, just holding each other, and relishing the beauty of the moment. Just then, the skies opened pouring rain down on both our heads. When I felt my clothes start to get wet I squealed and ran inside, Edward hot on my heels. As we ran inside the house, my shoes slipped on the polished wooden floor and I skidded across the room. I landed where my shoe caught on the edge of the carpet and fell on my butt. Edward had much better balance apparently since he watched me and laughed the entire time I was falling and screaming. I glared at him

"Some boyfriend" I muttered loudly so he knew was talking about him. He laughed some more and helped me up.

"Hopefully I will be, now until forever"

**What did you guys think? Review and let me know. Thanks to my beta RozzLuvzEmmett for helping me out with this chapter because I'm pretty sure it was awful before she got her hands on it. Leave me something to read in the form of a review because they're loads of fun to read **

**Niki**


	18. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ

Hey Guys! This is quite important!

I realized since my school started that I will no longer have the time to write my stories, neither do I have the patience. Therefore, I have decided to give my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in adopting either of my stories please let me know via pm and I will put an announcement on here about who has adopted the story with a link to it. I would like credit for the chapters I have written but after that point you are free to go wherever you want to with the story line.

Niki94


	19. Continuation

Hey Guys. This story is being continued by FOREVERBOOKWORM332. She's told me that she is currently writing the next chapter and will post it when she's done.

I will post the link over here when she puts up the story

Thanks to all of you who supported my story

Niki94


	20. Continued chapter up :

Hey Guys.

FOREVERBOOKWORM332 has put up the first chapter of her continuation of this story

.net/s/5355987/1/bellas_story_oh_my_my_my_continued

thats the link for the story, check it out, she's done a very good job with it :)

Thanks for all your support with this story everyone,

Niki94

ps. Ashley Greene (anon reviewer), thanks for the compliments, that is my goal one day :)


End file.
